Doktor Starline
|Twórcarealny= *Ian Flynn *Evan Stanley |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Rasa=Dziobak |Wiek= |Oczy=Czerwone |Wzrost=120 cm |Waga= |Futro=Jasnoszaro-czarne |Skóra=Szara |Ubiór= *Fioletowo-czerwony smoking *Pomarańczowe okulary *Czarne rękawice *Czarno-czerwono-złote buty |Inne nazwy=Doc |Ataki= |Zdolności = *Wysoki intelekt *Korzystanie z mocy Warp Topaz |Przynależność = Imperium Eggmana |Lubi= Doktora Eggmana |Nie lubi= }} Doktor Starline – postać pojawiająca się w komiksach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez IDW Publishing. Jest to zły naukowiec, który swoją karierę zawdzięcza studiowaniu osiągnięć Doktora Eggmana. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Starline i jego pierwsze eksperymenty nad Warp Topazem Doktor Starline był głębokim wielbicielem Doktora Eggmana i jego prac, które zainspirowały go do zostania naukowcem. Starline swoją karierę poświęcił badaniu mitycznego Warp Topaz, który pozwalał mu otwierać portale do dowolnych lokacji, o ile posiadał źródło zasilania. W jego najwcześniejszych eksperymentach Warp Topaz był w stanie doprowadzać do ekstremalnych zmian rzeczywistości. thumb|left|Doktor Starline uwalnia Rougha i Tumble'a z więzienia W pewnym momencie Starline zgromadził siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Doktor Eggman stracił wspomnienia po wydarzeniach z Sonic Forces, postanowił mu je przywrócić. Wykorzystując Warp Topaz otwierał czasoprzestrzenne okna, dzięki którym zaglądał do różnych lokacji w poszukiwaniu naukowca. Spędził na poszukiwaniach wiele dni i nieprzespanych nocy, co wpłynęło na jego zdrowie, ale ostatecznie udało mu się zlokalizować swojego mentora w Windmill Village. Następnie Starline uwolnił Rougha i Tumble'a z więzienia, przekonując ich do tego, aby przyprowadzili mu Eggmana. W zamian naukowiec miał stworzyć dla nich nową broń, która pozwoliłaby im zemścić się na Sonicu. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|left|Doktor Starline przedstawia Eggmanowi Szmaragdy Chaosu W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Rough i Tumble dostarczyli Eggmana z amnezją do Final Egg, gdzie ukrywał się Doktor Starline. Starline zapewnił Eggmana, że chce przywrócić go do dawnej chwały. Mimo protestów, Starline poddał Eggmana bolesnej terapii elektrowstrząsów, która miała przywrócić mu pamięć. Po zakończeniu pierwszej fazy procedury, Doktor Starline zapytał się Eggmana, czy czuje się bardziej swojo. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Eggman był po trzech sesjach terapii, ale nadal nie odzyskał swoich wspomnień. Starline zauważył jedynie, że doktor zaczął tworzyć swoje stare roboty, ale nie w złych celach. Dziobak musiał uspokajać Rougha i Tumble'a, którzy zaczynali się niecierpliwić. Starline zaczął rozważać zastosowanie szoku emocjonalnego w celu przywrócenia doktorowi wspomnień. Dopiero po przybyciu Metal Sonica doktor odzyskał swoje wspomnienia. Starline zaczął opowiadać doktorowi o tym jak stracił pamięć po wojnie, wylądował w górskiej wiosce, oraz jak został sprowadzony przez Starline'a i odzyskał wspomnienia. Doktor pomógł także Eggmanowi w naprawieniu Metal Sonica. Przedstawił mu następnie Rougha i Tumble'a, obiecując że ich głównym atutem jest wielka nienawiść do Sonica, która może okazać się skuteczna. Starline opisał następnie doktorowi swój Warp Topaz. Spodziewał się jednak, że Eggman nie zareaguje zbyt entuzjastycznie na ten kamień. Starline pokazał więc Eggmanowi siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, za które został przyjęty przez swojego idola. Później Starline i Eggman odkryli, że bio-dane które Metal Sonic skopiował od Sonica i Shadowa okazały się zepsute. Starline sugerował ich rekonstrukcję, ale Eggman postanowił przejść od razu do następnego planu. Wyznaczył Starline'owi zadanie odwracania uwagi Sonica i jego przyjaciół tak długo, aż będzie gotowy. Starline z wielkim entuzjazmem przyjął powierzoną mu misję. Infection thumb|Doktor Starline wykorzystujący Warp Topaz dla Doktora Eggmana W Sonic the Hedgehog #13 Doktor Starline otworzył za pomocą Warp Topaz portal, przez który wysłał Tailsowi liścik, który miał zwabić Sonica do Windmill Village. Poinformował o tym Doktora Eggmana, który zaczął swoje prace nad Metal Virusem. Starline zaproponował doktorowi, że zasadzka byłaby skuteczna, ale nie zamierzał dalej kwestionować strategii doktora. Starline był następnie świadkiem zainfekowania pojedynczego kwiatka Metal Virusem. Doprowadziło to do pełnej transmutacji rośliny w metaliczny wytwór. Później Starline i Eggman przeprowadzili testy na zwierzątkach. Oblany metaliczną cieczą Pocky natychmiast został zrobotyzowany i zaraził Pocky'ego, choć infekcja rozprzestrzeniała się w wolniejszym stopniu. Starline przyniósł następnie części Motobuga, kanapkę, oraz kamień. Ricky otrzymał zadanie złapania zakażonego wirusem kwiatka, a następnie użycie go do dotknięcia poszczególnych próbek. Starline zauważył, że na żadną z nich nie przeszedł wirus, ale Ricky zaraził się przez dotknięcie kwiatka. Starline wytłumaczył potem Eggmanowi w jaki sposób udało mu się go znaleźć i otworzył okno czasoprzestrzenne, przez które pokazywał doktorowi starcie Rougha i Tumble'a z Soniciem. Po tym jak Tails pokonał Rougha jego własną bronią, Starline i Eggman wyrazili swoje rozczarowanie. Eggman przeszedł następnie do realizacji swojego planu, choć Starline prosił go o wykonanie kolejnych testów w celu zebrania danych. Jednak i tym razem nie zamierzał dalej kwestionować decyzji swojego mentora. Później Starline wykorzystał Warp Topaz, aby sprowadzić Rougha i Tumble'a z powrotem do Final Egg, zanim ci zdradziliby Sonicowi położenie Eggmana. Następnie doktor zgłosił się na ochotnika w kolejnej walce z Soniciem, wiedząc gdzie powinien uderzyć. thumb|left|Starline walczący z Soniciem i Silverem W Sonic the Hedgehog #14 Doktor Starline zwabił Silvera i za jego pośrednictwem Sonica, na Frozen Peak gdzie Badniki transportowały materiały ze starej bazy Eggmana przez portal do Final Egg. Kiedy Sonic i Silver walczyli z Metal Soniciem, Starline wyszedł z bazy i przerwał ich starcie. Postawił złapanego przez Silvera Metal Sonica obok siebie, wykorzystując portal. Przedstawił się następnie Sonicowi i wyjawił mu, że chciał się z nim osobiście zmierzyć. Powiedział także prawdę o odzyskaniu przez Eggmana wspomnień. Następnie obserwował walkę Sonica i Silvera z Metal Soniciem. Gdy robot został przez nich wyeliminowany, Starline utworzył przed sobą portal. Nacierający na niego bohaterowie wpadli do środka i zostali wyrzuceni po drugiej stronie bazy. Sonic próbował ponowić natarcie, ale Starline otworzył przed nim portal na zbocze klifu po drugiej stronie góry. Po tym jak Silver przeleciał przez ten portal, Starline zamknął go. Metal Sonic wrócił wtedy i Starline podziękował mu za pomoc, a następnie powiedział by wrócił portalem do Final Egg. Sam zdecydował się zaczekać do ostatniej chwili, aby dać Sonicowi i Silverowi szansę. Niespodziewanie Sonic dopadł go i zaczął wypytywać o plan Eggmana. Starline nie zdradził żadnych szczegółów, ale podał Silverowi kod do sejfu bazy. Jak się później okazało, był to kod detonujący bombę. Gdy Sonic się o tym dowiedział, rzucił się na pomoc przyjacielowi i zostawił Starline'a. Po chwili w bazie doszło do eksplozji. Starline tryumfował, ale Eggman nie poparł jego czynu. Doktor złapał go za szyję i wciągnął przez portal z powrotem do Final Egg. Eggman był wściekły na Starline'a za to, że prawie udało mu się zniszczyć Sonica, nie tylko zabierając mu ten zaszczyt, ale również stosując nieodpowiedni sposób. Eggmanowi zależało na tym, by dowieść swojej wielkości nad niebieskim jeżem. Po udzieleniu reprymendy i groźby, aby Starline nigdy więcej tego nie robił, okazało się że Sonic i Silver przeżyli eksplozję. Starline odpowiedział następnie Eggmanowi, że w bazie na Frozen Peak znajdowały się cenne pamiątki po jego mentorze, oraz że jego pierwsza walka z Soniciem ukazała mu nową perspektywę całej sytuacji. thumb|Doktor Starline wzruszony dziełem Eggmana W Sonic the Hedgehog #15 Doktor Starline powiadomił Eggmana o tym, że baza w Echo Mine znów stała się online, oraz że włamali się do niej Sonic i Amy. Starline był bardzo zmartwiony tym, że Eggman się tym nie przejmował, ale jego mentor wytłumaczył mu, że powinien przywyknąć do takich sytuacji. Później Starline oglądał razem z Eggmanem jak Sonic został zakażony Metal Virusem po walce z Roughem i Tumblem, których wcześniej całkowicie opanował wirus. Kiedy Starline zapytał o dalsze kroki, Eggman odpowiedział mu, że już czas podzielić się Metal Virusem z resztą świata. W Sonic the Hedgehog #16 Doktor Starline dołączył do Eggmana na Faceshipie, który wystartował aby rozlać Metal Virus na całym świecie. Starline został oprowadzony przez Eggmana po pokładzie i zobaczył proces produkcyjny Metal Virusa. Po tym jak Faceship zalał Windmil Village Metal Virusem, Doktor Starline wzruszył się i zaczął wychwalać swojego idola, widząc jak cała wioska zmieniła się w Zomboty. Crisis City thumb|left|Doktor Starline wyrażający swoje rozczarowanie Eggamnem W Sonic the Hedgehog #18 Doktor Starline zapytał Eggmana dlaczego skierowali się do Floral Forest Village - wioski, która była zbyt odosobniona by stanowić atrakcyjny cel strategiczny. Eggman wyjawił, że mieszkali tutaj przyjaciele Sonica i należało uderzyć w ten słaby punkt jeża. Starline był potem ucieszony z tego, jak szybko wirus rozprzestrzenił się po wiosce z niskim zagęszczeniem mieszkańców. Po chwili jednak zaniepokoił się, ponieważ Zomboty nie odpowiedziały na rozkaz doktora, oraz okazało się że z czasem stawały się coraz mniej podatne na kontrolę. Starline zaczął wątpić w Eggmana, bojąc się że Metal Virus wymknie się spod kontroli. Eggman jednak odrzucił wszelkie zarzuty, mówiąc że znajdzie sposób na to by kontrolować wirusa. Kiedy zdenerwowany odszedł, Starline zwierzył się Orbotowi ze swoich odczuć. Zawsze uważał, że Sonic zwyciężał z powodu swojej nienaturalnej siły, ale teraz widział że klęski Eggmana wynikały z jego nieostrożności i braku umiejętności planowania długoterminowego. Orbot odpowiedział Starline'owi, że Eggman z pewnością opracuje nowy plan i go wykona, ale Sonic i tak go powstrzyma. Starline poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zdołowany tą informacją. W Sonic the Hedgehog #20 Starline ubolewał nad tym, że Eggman nie ma żadnego planu jak kontrolować Zomboty. Postanowił przejrzeć stare plany Eggmana i znalazł wśród nich "The Lost World Project", w którym Eggman opisał jak zniewolił grupę Deadly Six. Jednakże Sonic wyzwolił później Deadly Six, którzy za pomocą swoich elektromagnetycznych zdolności przejęli kontrolę nad badnikami. Starline dostrzegł wtedy w Deadly Six potencjalny sposób na odzyskanie kontroli nad Zombotami. The Last Minute thumb|Refleksje Starline'a nad Doktorem Eggmanem W Sonic the Hedgehog #21 Doktor Starline przybył do Zeti Castle w Lava Mountain Zone, aby zaproponować Deadly Six współpracę. Ostatecznie Zavok zgodził się, gdy Starline obiecał mu możliwość negocjacji z Doktorem Eggmanem, kontrolowanie niewyobrażalnej potęgi, a także zniszczenie jeża Sonica. Starline musiał jednak dać Zavokowi nieco czasu na zebranie jego sił, lecz obiecał że wkrótce wróci. Następnie użył mocy Warp Topaz aby wrócić z powrotem na Faceship. W Sonic the Hedgehog #23 Doktor Starline w latającym pojeździe i Doktor Eggman w Egg Mobilu przybyli do opanowanego przez Zomboty Barricade Town, aby przeprowadzić testy częstotliwości, która pozwoliłaby im odzyskać kontrolę nad Metal Virusem. Po wielu nieudanych próbach, Starline i Eggman zaczęli się ze sobą kłócić. Eggman zaproponował wtedy, aby podłączyli Warp Topaz do Szmaragdów Chaosu na pokładzie Faceshipu. Starline jednak odmówił, wiedząc że zakończyłoby się to katastrofą. Wypomniał potem Eggmanowi to że nie opracował szczepionki ani żadnego skutecznego sposobu na zabezpieczenie się przed wirusem. Ich kłótnię przerwał jednak Sonic, który ruszył do walki z Eggmanem. Starline od dawna czekał na ten moment, a mimo tego czuł apatię. Doszedł do wniosku, że Eggman nie dorównywał nigdy swojej legendzie. Gdy Eggman i Sonic spadli między Zomboty, Starline zdołał znaleźć w Egg Mobilu działającą częstotliwość, dzięki której Eggmann odzyskał konntrolę nad Metal Virusem. Zanim jednak Starline zdążył ją załadować na Faceship, Sonic zniszczył Egg Mobile. Zdesperowany Eggman chwycił się pojazdu Starline'a i kazał mu odlatywać, jednak waga doktora była zbyt duża i obaj naukowcy rozbili się nad bramą Barricade Town. Starline otworzył następnie portal na Faceship i zaproponował Eggmanowi aby wycofali się przed Zombotami. Po powrocie na pokład Starline zaproponował aby odtweorzyli częstotliwość, ponieważ udało mu się zapamiętać jej zasięg. Eggman jednak stwierdził że Metal Virus zaczął się na nią już uodparnniać, przez co i tak nie będzie działać. Zamiast tego postanowił relaksować się przy infekowaniu Spiral Hill Village, co rozczarowało Starline'a. Doktor przybył następnie na Lost Hex, gdzie poinformował Zavoka że dzisiejsze wydarzenia przypieczętowały potrzebę zasięgnięcia jego pomocy. Zavok zademonstrował Starline'owi następnie swoje elektromagnetyczne zdolności na Motobugu. Doktor postanowił wrócić na Faceship, informując że dokończy jeszcze ostatnie przygotowania. Po powrocie Starline wiedział, że Zavok zdradzi go tak samo jak Eggmana w przeszłości, dlatego otworzył kolejny portal przez który odzyskał Cacophonus Conch, dzięki któremu byłby w stanie panować nad Deadly Six. W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Starline poinformował Eggmana otym, że odkrył metodę na okiełznanie Metal Virusa. Gdy Eggman zignorował jego inicjatywę, zirytowany Starline użył Warp Topaz aby przywołać na pokład grupę Deadly Six. Charakterystyka Osobowość Doktor Starline jest cichy, ułożony, formalistyczny i pewny siebie. Bywa także okrutny i bezwzględny, ponieważ jest gotów zmusić swojego idola, którym jest Eggman, do poddania się brutalnej terapii, która ma na celu przywrócenie mu wspomnień. Jest głębokim wielbicielem Eggmana i bardzo ekscytuje się na myśl współpracy z nim. Bardzo lubi także chwalić się swoimi własnymi osiągnięciami i wykonywać polecenia Eggmana. Wygląd Doktor Starline jest antropomorficznym dziobakiem o jasnoszarym i czarnym futrze. Posiada zaczesane na bok włosy, biały ogon, oraz czarny dziób. Nosi na sobie fioletowo-czerwony smoking ze złotymi guzikami i kołnierzem. Posiada także dwie czarne rękawice ze złotymi końcówkami na palcach. Na lewej rękawicy zamontowany jest pomarańczowy, spiralny kamień Warp Topaz. Oprócz tego Starline nosi czarno-złote buty na obcasach z czerwonymi podeszwami. Moce i umiejętności Jako naukowiec Doktor Starline posiada wysoki intelekt, który umożliwia mu budowę i obsługę maszyn. Posiada takze wiedzę w dziedzinie przywracania pamięci za pomocą dość radykalnych terapii elektrowstrząsowych. Starline wyposażony jest w rękawicę z Warp Topaz - magicznym kamieniem, który pozwala mu otwierać portale do dowolnej lokacji, o ile posiada źródło zasilania. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Doktor Eggman (idol) *Rough *Tumble *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog Galeria Starline koncept 1.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Starline koncept 2.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Starline koncept 3.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Starline koncept 4.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Starline koncept 5.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Starline koncept 6.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Starline koncept 7.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Starline Model Sheet.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny IDW 12 B raw.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW